Playing In The Shadows
by firelove57
Summary: Just Maria and Shadow on a play date. Nothing to awesome ;D   One Shot


Playing In The Shadows  
>One Shot<br>**"The innocent and beautiful have no ememy but time"  
>-William Bulter Yeats<strong>

I waited outside of my room in the long narrow hallway for Shadow. The lights flickered a little, bouncing off the gray walks and floor. The hallway remained empty as I stood there, thinking about where he could be.  
><em>He should be here<em>, I thought as I started to play with my hands, _He said he would_.  
>Shadow and I have been friends since I can remember, that and him being my only friend. It wasn't that no one wanted to play with me, no that was not the case. It was becasue I was stuck here, on ARK, in the middle of space. I wanted to be on Earth, how lovely and exciting it must be. Shadow says he'll take me there on day when I'm better. But the doctors say that might not happen, may never happen actually. But I know I'll get there someday, I'll walk on the Earth before I die. And I knew Shadow could save me from anything, may it be my sickness or someone, he'll be there. Like he been all the other times. All the times I was scared, lonely, sick, or just bored. He'll be there, but where was he now?<p>

I looked up and down the hall hoping Shadow will be coming down it any second, but the hall stayed empty as before. I was starting to get tired of waiting, actually just tired in general.  
>I was about to turn around to go back into my room when I heard a <em>swosh<em>.  
><em>Shadow<em>. I smiled to myself and turn around to see him leaning aganist the wall in front of me.  
>"Shadow." I smiled at him like he was here the whole time.<br>"Maria." He said back with a small smirk.  
>"What you been doing all this time? Hopefully nothing fun without me." I stepped forward to grab his small hand in mine, I liked holding his hand as we walked. It reminded me he was there, and wasn't going anywhere. He slipped his hand in mine without a problem, and chuckled a little. "Not causing any problem were we?" <p>

"Me? Cause problems? Why, I have no idea why you would ask that question." We started down the hall on our walk. What we were going to do today was a mystery. Everyday was a mystery with Shadow. "I was just walking around, talking to someone." 

"So I won't get stopped and ask if I seen a black hedgehog running around ever again?" I chuckled as we turned the corner thinking of that day. I been stopped at least six times.  
>"I can't help if people are after me. All I do is run and sometimes spy on people. It's actually the people faults for leaving thier doors open."<p>

I shock my head not wanting to answer that one. He was right, don't leave your doors unlock if you don't want a hedgehog in your room. After a couple of minutes of walking, we ended up infront of my favorite window in The ARK, over looking the Earth. 

"It's so beautiful." I breathed out. 

We were over looking Africa, as we spune around the beautiful ball. Africa was my favorite, my number one place to visit. Then there was South and North America, they were brilliant, with there cultures. But Africa was where it was at with me.  
>I learned everything I could about Earth: People, foods, countries, animals, etc. Anything I could get my hands on. I needed to know everything if I was going to live there one day. I was going to live there. <p>

"Maria?" Only then did I realize I been staring for a long while. I could star at the Earth forever, but Shadow took me out of my daze. "What are you wearing?"

I looked down to my clothes. I looked at my dark blue top and a light blue dress, down to my shoes, low heeled cobalt pumps. What was he talking about? This what I always wore. I pated the top of my head, only to find my blue head band. "What?

"Where's your white surgery suit? Better yet, why aren't we in your room? You should be in bed." 

"I have been getting better you know, Shadow. I'm not that sick, lets just think of it has a cold." I smiled only to find his mouth in a thin line. "Shadow, I will get better." 

"I know that, but you do need your rest. We don't want you over doing it. You been out here for an hour," Shadow pulled on hand to go back to my room, only for me to realize he never let go of it. "We can do something in your room, where your safe." 

"I'm always safe with you ,Shadow, always. You won't let anything happen to me." 

"I promised to keep you safe. Now come on, we don't have all day. Wanna race?" He smirked, only to be surpise when I took off running. "Not fair! You got a head start." He laughed, knowing it won't matter if I had a head start, he was going to win.

"Come on,Shadow!" I giggled.

For the rest of the day we played, danced, and sang. I think I had the best time of my life in my room with Shadow. Shadow said how we'll go to Earth and do everything I ever dreamed of if I went to bed and got a good night sleep for my treatment tomorrow. 

"Can we go swimming in the Great Lakes? Can we see the 7 Wonders of the world too?" I yawned, as my eyes felt heavier. 

"We could do whatever you like really. As long as you get to sleep. A tired Maria isn't a fun Maria." Shadow lead me to my bed and help me in. 

"And a Maria without a Shadow would be a very lonely Maria." I smiled, patting the spot next to me. He was there in a second.

Shadow was like the brother I never had, he was my best friend. He was everything to me, the ARK wouldn't be any fun without him. Anything wouldn't be fun without him. I loved him, and he loved me.

"Good night, hedgehog." I said as I started fall asleep next to Shadow. I used Shadows shoulder as a pillow, as I dream of what will come tomorrow. 

"Good night, human." Shadow whispered as he pulled the blacket up to my shoulder. "Good night."  
>And so end the night before I died. <p>


End file.
